1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconducting graphene composition and electrical devices including the same. The semiconducting graphene composition may be used in various electrical devices, such as transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite is an allotropic form of carbon in which two-dimensional (“2D”) sheets of graphene are stacked. There are two allotropic forms of graphite with different stacking arrangements: hexagonal and rhombohedral. The carbon atoms of the graphene sheets are connected to each other in an extended array of hexagonal rings. Recently, one or more graphene sheets were removed from graphite to study the characteristics of a single graphene sheet, and it was observed that a single graphene sheet has very useful characteristics as compared to existing materials.
For example, the single graphene sheet has metallic properties, and thus is electrically conductive. Thus, the single graphene sheet does not have a band gap. A band gap diagram of the single graphene sheet having metallic properties is illustrated in FIG. 1. Accordingly, in order to provide a single graphene sheet having semiconducting properties, there is a need to form a composition having a band gap.